


Before we get closer

by Scarlett_Rogue



Series: Genderfluid Jaskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Experimentation, Geralt is a sub, Jaskier is a kinky chaotic bisexual, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Jaskier picked up a new fashion habit in the form of pretty, pink lingerie under his usual attire. Geralt accidentally sees it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Genderfluid Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653316
Comments: 12
Kudos: 327





	Before we get closer

Jaskier never meant to end up like this. It was a slippery slope, one he’d ridden with reckless abandon, no care for the potential consequences. And it was all Countess de Stael’s fault.

The first time Jaskier had felt the smooth slide of pink satin over his bare skin had been nothing short of heaven. He’d managed to convince himself that the thrill was due to his lovely companion with her wicked smile and eager hands, but one time became two, and three, and…

Jaskier _liked_ it. He couldn’t help the illicit thrill that shot up his spine when he felt the pretty jeweled clasps of the lingerie brushing against his chest hair. The fine pink straps that wrapped suggestively around his breast bone. The mere thought of someone seeing his like this, scantily clad in ladies underclothes, made him quiver with want.

Now, however, was not the time.

“You-you’re wearing….are those…?”

If Geralt were another man, a man more prone to emotional expression, one could say that he practically squeaked the words out. As it were, his throat tightened, the words punched out like a gasp. All because Jaskier got thrown around by a failed robbery attempt. The buttons of his undershirt popped open and there, in plain sight for all to see, was the lingerie.

Jaskier blushed, cleared his throat several times. “Alright, yes, you’ve caught me. Let’s move on now, nothing to see here!”

He yanked his shirt back into place and buttoned it back up. He was determined to play it off, and no doubt Geralt would play along, out of shame for Jaskier if nothing else. But when he looked at his travel companion he startled. Geralt...hadn’t moved. Was still staring at the spot on Jaskier’s chest that had revealed itself so rudely. He idly brushed the area with his hands and watched, curious, as Geralt’s pupils dilated further.

“Um, Geralt?” He waved a hand in front of the Witcher’s face. Geralt blinked, seeming to come back to himself, which was good. And bad.

“Why?” 

“Come on, have you met me? When have I ever strayed away from the finer things in life!” His laugh wavered under Geralt’s intense gaze. Curiously he examined those eyes. Those yellow eyes were trying to tell him something, he just couldn’t-

“And,” he started slowly. “It feels...arousing.”

Geralt closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Jaskier began to smile, his head finally catching up with his eyes. Geralt looked positively _hungry_ for him. So he went out on a limb.

“Do you want to see?” His fingers toyed with the buttons, popping one out before moving down slowly, so slowly, to the next. Geralt’s eyes snapped open as he watched those slow ministrations.

“Yes,” he groaned. The sound went right to Jaskier’s groin. 

He didn’t give himself enough time to overthink, merely pushed off the ground and plopped himself into Geralt’s lap. They were far enough off the road now that no one would bother them. He didn’t need to push Geralt’s shoulders hard; the man fell onto his back in submission. 

Jaskier smiled, popped another button, trailed his fingers through his chest hair, felt the little jewels cool against his skin, saw the way Geralt’s eyes practically worshiped every small movement.

He smiled. “Right then, let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! My second fic for the Witcher fandom and I’d really like to keep the steam rolling, so if you have any prompts send them my way! 
> 
> Let me know if you’d be interested in seeing me continue this one as well. 
> 
> And follow me on tumblr! @feraljaskier


End file.
